ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: A Journey in the Mirror
NO! This list is incomplete!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: A Journey in the Mirror '''is a CGI/Live Action fan film based on Nickelodeon's hit TV show SpongeBob SquarePants with the last half being a recreation of Finding Nemo. In this movie, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy and Gary tour the multiverse through a dimensional mirror. Along the way, they meet several different sentient fruits and vegetables, 3 robots, 2 horses, 1 unicorn, 2 pegasi, 1 winged unicorn, 1 dragon and golden-yellow colored human as their journey slowly becomes a quest to find the humans Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Eugene H Krabs Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Gary the Snail Olie Polie Zowie Polie Billy Bevel Max the Cucumber Barry the Tomato Stan Apple Melvin Pear, Percy Orange Brock Lee Eric Watermelon Jim Grape Emily Strawberry Brian Pineapple Steve Carrot Nelson Gourd Louis Pea Kevin Asparagus Applejack Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle Rarity Spike Sunset Shimmer Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadence Lemon Zombie Pegasi Housegoer Jelly Tunnel spider 1 Tunnel spider 2 Kiwis Winnie the Pooh (intro song only) Piglet (intro song only) Tigger (intro song only) Sheldon J Plankton (cameo) Pearl Krabs (cameo) Mrs. Puff (cameo) Larry the Lobster (cameo) Stimpson J Cat (easter egg) Rocko the Wallaby (easter egg) GIR (easter egg) XJ9/Jenny (easter egg) Plot Coming Soon Timeline 2016: Background design and scriptwriting began 2017: Shooting for the Live Action parts began 2018: Production was forgotten 2019: Crew was expanded, more of the script was implemented Production Coming Soon Reception Coming Soon Video Game See SpongeBob SquarePants: A Journey in the Mirror (video game) Other games: SpongeBob SquarePants: A Journey in the Mirror: Multiversal Marathon SpongeBob SquarePants: A Journey in the Mirror: Continuing Adventures SpongeBob SquarePants: A Journey in the Mirror: Produce in the City Sequel See Patrick Star: An Expedition in an Aquarium: A SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Trivia '''General Coming Soon Cultural References Coming Soon Errors Mr. Krabs uncovers the mirror by taking off the sheet while showing it to SpongeBob, in the next shot, the sheet is gone. Squidward sat on 9 cacti, when he got up to run around in the next shot, there were 5 In the caves, a rock collapsed to make SpongeBob jump, at the shot with Sandy showing the mirror, the rock is gone One of the pebbles in the evacuation scene glitched When the fruits bounce towards the TV, Stan is at the back. At the next shot of the fruits, Stan is at the left of the screen When the characters land on the boat, Mr. Krabs is actually floating When Squidward flew into the air after getting bit on the butt by a piranha, SpongeBob's neutral smile is bigger, Nelson is skinner and Steve looks fatter When Louis plugs up the leak, many occurrences happen: * Brian's top teeth aren't moving when he talks * Melvin's pupils are too far off to the side * Olie's right leg glitched through his left * Squidward's leg tentacle isn't attatched The last 3 occur after the wave shot Barry phases through Max while being chased by the Lemon Zombie At the shot with Applejack, Olie and Billy appear out of nowhere When Barry said "It'll be fine, try again!", he moved upward Human Applejack's ponytail glitched through her hat after Human Pinkie and Human Rainbow Dash piled onto Human Squidward Sunset's leg glitched through her skirt when Human SpongeBob is about to tell about their journey As they got sucked in the drainpipe, Twilight's horn glitched through her mane On the plant shelf, there are 6 pegasi, in the next shot, there were 4 One of the tunnel spiders' left leg detached when a depressed Nelson went into the sewers by the sewer tunnel Before the transition back to Bikini Bottom, Billy's antenna stopped wobbling Category:Viacom Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Animation Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Live Action Category:Live-action films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:G Rated Films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants